


The One About A Hopeful Promise | Wynonna's Break Down

by LiberatedHeart



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV), wayhaught - Fandom
Genre: Badass chicks with badass guns, Do it for the Earps, F/F, Favorite Brotp, Multi, Sometimes it's gonna hurt and you just gotta let it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 04:42:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12204087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiberatedHeart/pseuds/LiberatedHeart
Summary: Takes place some weeks after Baby Alice Michelle is taken away. Wynonna so far hasn’t broken down into a complete mess, but she is on the verge. Everyone is just waiting for it. She puts on a brave façade, but it fools no one.





	The One About A Hopeful Promise | Wynonna's Break Down

The gang congregated in the lobby of the police station. They’d all had a rough couple of weeks working round the clock hunting demons, tracking Bulshar, and trying to find a way to defeat him, so they could finally end the curse once and for all. It wasn’t that they weren’t working their butts off before; it was the fact that now the game was changed. The stakes were raised. They had a baby they needed to protect. Wynonna’s baby.

“Well, I don’t know about you guys, but my brain feels quite like mush right about now,” Waverly sighed trying to sound chipper about their situation. 

She looked across the room at Nicole who was busy handling some police work. It was like Nicole knew whenever Waverly watched her, because at that moment Nicole looked up at Waverly and gave her a soft smile. That softness radiated in her eyes, and it told Waverly that she understood what she felt deep down. That she was exhausted.

“Well I don’t know about any mush, but I can certainly go for a drink,” Doc said pulling Waverly’s attention away from Nicole.

“A drink? I-I can go for a drink too! Maybe something that’s non-alcoholic though. But I could go for anything with you, Doc. Maybe we could get burritos after drinks? Or not. Just drinks is fine.” Jeremy chimed in. 

He seemed to be the least exhausted of the group. Strange because he’d been the one up all night calculating all the algorithms to track the demons and Bulshar. He should’ve been the most mentally drained, but any chance to hang out with The Doc Holliday always perked him up.

“Dolls? Drinks? You in?” Jeremy asked the composed man who walked out of the Black Badge office.

“Has anyone seen Wynonna?” Dolls asked shrugging off Jeremy’s question.

Everyone got real quiet as they lowered their eyes.

“I’m sure she’s fine, Dolls. She’s Wynonna. She’s one tough woman. She can handle herself,” Doc said as he patted Dolls’ shoulder.

Doc knew deep in his gut he wasn’t only reassuring Dolls. He was reassuring himself as well. He only knew just how much Wynonna missed their baby. He worried for the mother of his child. His countenance hardened as his thoughts roamed to her well-being. The air was beginning to feel stiff in that police station. 

“Yea, knowing Wynonna she’s probably already at Shorty’s,” Jeremy awkwardly joked trying to break the tension.

The group looked at him and his eyes widened. Jeremy felt embarrassed about what he’d said and immediately regretted it. They all knew that Wynonna had a problem with drinking lately. But it never started until after the work day was finished. Wynonna was always serious about their mission. But it took a toll on her. Killing revenants. Always putting her life on the online. But most importantly never having a chance to breathe. Breathe and grieve over her child who was lost to her.

“Hmm, it’s quiet the possibility. How about we go and find out for ourselves if she’s there?” Doc suggested as he slung his arm around Jeremy’s shoulder and led him out of the lobby.

“Oh, okay!” Jeremy said sounding his cheerful self again. He knew that Doc only said that to save him, but he appreciated it anyway.

“What about you, Dolls? You coming?” Waverly asked out of kindness because she already knew the answer was no.

Dolls hardly had any time anymore. He was working on this mysterious side case he wouldn’t tell anyone about. Waverly had a feeling he’d recruited Nicole in on it, but Nicole hadn’t told a word of it to Waverly. She would catch them in heated conversations around the station and around the homestead. But they would always immediately stop their debates whenever she walked in. She decided not to bug Nicole about it. If it was really important, Nicole would tell her. She had to trust her. Nicole ought to know better about keeping things from her by now, right? Waves could only hope.

“No, I think I’m just gonna go home and keep working on this case. Let me know when you find Wynonna?”

“Of course,” Waverly said nodding as she watched Dolls exchange a hard look with Nicole before walking out of the police station. Waverly looked at Dolls confused, but she shook it off.

“And how about you, Officer Haught-stuff? Will you be joining us tonight?” Waverly said walking over to Nicole.

She moved behind Nicole and began massaging the tension out of her shoulders. Nicole leaned her head back against Waverly and tilted her face up. Waverly kissed Nicole’s forehead causing her to smile her cute dimply smile that she loved so much.

“I wish I could, Waves, but I’m just so behind on all this paperwork. I have to redo just about all the reports that _Lonnie filled out._ ” Nicole said the last bit louder hoping Lonnie would hear her from other room.

“Oh my poor, baby. Just don’t work too hard, okay?” Waverly said wrapping her arms around Nicole’s shoulders from behind.

“I’ll call you when I get off?” 

Nicole held Waverly’s arms tighter around herself.

“Okay, sounds good, baby.” Waverly replied kissing Nicole’s cheek as she began to leave.

Nicole had a broken smile as she watched Waverly go. Her chest heaved with a deep sigh when she knew she’d finally left. Nicole pulled a case file labeled _**Cult of Bulshar**_ out from her desk drawer, and shook her head at the thing. She hated keeping this from Waverly, especially after what happened the last time she’d kept something this big from her. But she had to. She had to protect Waverly. Because she loves her. Nicole sighed once more as she put the file back in the drawer and resumed her mountain of paperwork.

A couple hours had passed and Nicole was finally finishing up the last of the police reports. She stood up to stretch, and yawned as she walked over to the break room. She opened up the fridge and decided she deserved some string cheese. God how she missed real cheese. She hardly ate any since Waverly had been packing her lunch for her. It was nothing but pickles and vegan friendly foods, not that she minded all that much because Waverly made it.

Nicole munched down on the cheese as she walked through the empty halls of the station when she heard a noise coming from the Black Badge office. She shoved the cheese into her mouth and quickly reached for her gun and unholstered it. Her heart raced. It wouldn’t be the first time she’d had to defend herself in that police station, but that didn’t stop her from being terrified of what she might find. 

Nicole was just outside the door, ready to pounce on the intruder, when she heard soft music coming from inside the office. Soft music and something else. Sobs. Nicole determined the other sound was sobs and low cursing along with the shuffling of paper. She slowly opened the door and looked around the room. At first glance she noticed the place looked like it had been ransacked, but she didn’t see anyone. If it weren’t for the sobs and the soft music, she probably wouldn’t have known someone was there. She slowly creeped around the office to find a sad and broken down Wynonna sitting on the ground up against the desk with a half bottle of whiskey at her side.

Nicole lowered her gaze and holstered her weapon. She debated whether or not she should just let Wynonna have this moment to herself. She stood in the background and waited a moment. She watched over the shattered woman and listened to the soft music that echoed what Wynonna must have been feeling. It was painfully beautiful.

_"Will you give me shelter?_  
_Will you give me shelter?_  
_Will you give me shelter?_  
_From myself."_

“God, why are we even still bothering with this crap? There’s no way we can go up against demon Clootie! Not without any more of us getting hurt. And I just… I can’t lose any one else right now, Nicole.”

Nicole shifted slightly. She didn’t think Wynonna had noticed her. She opened her mouth to reply, but nothing came out so she just continued to stand there.

“God, what’s wrong with me, Nicole?” Wynonna asked looking over to Nicole now.

“Why can’t I just have one good thing in this world? Just one! Not that it matters or anything seeing as how the world’s gonna go straight to Shitsville the minute demon Clootie rises,” Wynonna sniffled.

“Hey… It’s gonna be alright,” Nicole said moving to Wynonna. She sat down beside her and held her in her arms.

Nicole stroked Wynonna’s hair and rubbed her back.

“Shhh… Shhh… It’s okay. It’s gonna be okay, Wynonna,” Nicole cooed softly.

She wrapped her arms around Wynonna tighter trying to ease her jerking body from the sobs. They sat and they listened to the strangely comforting and beautifully haunting music.

“And you know that’s not true,” Nicole said still stroking Wynonna’s hair as she laid her head in her lap.

“You’ve got Waves, and Doc, and Dolls, and Jeremy…”

“And you’ve got me,” Nicole said gently squeezing Wynonna's arm making it a point for her to look up.

“But I don’t have _her_ … I can never have _her_ ,” Wynonna said crushed as she looked Nicole dead in the eye.

Nicole looked back at Wynonna and her heart ached. Wynonna shook her head and laid it back on Nicole’s lap. Nicole opened her mouth, but again nothing came out.

“And I know that I have you guys,” Wynonna said quietly wiping her nose on her sleeve.

“It’s just that I love her so much. And I miss her. And it kills me that I won’t ever get to be there for her…”

Nicole looked at Wynonna sympathetically.

"But you are there for her. You're _here_ in this place _for her_. This. Everything we're doing here," Nicole gestured around the room, "this is all for her."

"God, Haught. You went from walking bumper sticker to motivational poster." Wynonna scoffed as she joked dryly.

Nicole gave Wynonna a soft smile.

A moment passed and Wynonna began to feel Nicole's caresses lulling her to sleep.

"I just want to hold her again..." Wynonna said quietly nuzzling herself in Nicole's lap.

“Hey, we’ll get her back, Wynonna.”

“How could you possibly promise that?” Wynonna asked a little too sharply as she sat up and eyed Nicole.

Nicole was taken aback. She hadn't expected that reaction from Wynonna.

“I-... That's not what I meant. I can’t promise that…” Nicole stuttered sheepishly as she shook her head. She knew better than to give false hope and she kicked herself for her poor choice of words.

Wynonna cast her eyes to the ground and her shoulders slumped. Everything about this woman screamed defeat. Nicole looked at her and again she felt the pang in her chest. There was nothing that broke her heart more than to see Wynonna like this.

“I can’t promise you that, Wynonna… but I can promise you that I will do my damnedest to try.”

Wynonna looked up and Nicole could’ve sworn she saw a flicker of hope in her eyes. Something that she hadn't seen in weeks.

“The team and I, we all love her. And we all love you. And we will do everything in our power _and more_ to try to get your baby back to you.” Nicole said holding her once more. 

“Our baby…” Wynonna nodded her head as whispered, but her voice was muffled against Nicole's embrace. 

"Hmm?"

"She's not just my baby, Nicole. She's our baby... all of ours..." Wynonna repeated surrendering herself to Nicole's gentle comforts.

“Our baby…” Nicole repeated with a nod.

Nicole continued stroking Wynonna’s hair and rubbing her back as the haunting music faded. She knew in that moment she’d do anything for those Earps to protect them. And she understood now her role with Dolls in the case they were hiding from everyone. She would do her best. For the Earps, for Waverly and Wynonna and now Baby Alice Michelle.

**Author's Note:**

> Soft song is Shelter by Dorothy  
> Heard this song and immediately got Wynonna Earp vibes
> 
> If you liked this, be on the look out for the prelude Wynonna's Break Down | From Baby to Bottle


End file.
